


The Snack That Bites Back

by EvilMuffins



Series: Rintori Week [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Fluff, M/M, RinTori Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori tries to serve Rin breakfast in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snack That Bites Back

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rintori Week. The prompt was Shark Bites.

Rin was awoken by a rustling sound.

“Nitori?” he opened his eyes as he began to sit up.

“Nooooo, it’s not ready yet! Close your eyes again!” the younger boy panicked from across the room.

“Nitori, what the hell? What time is it?” Rin did close his eyes, but only because it was clearly still some ungodly hour. The only thing worth getting up this early for was swim practice, and they didn’t have it today.

“I’m really sorry that it’s so early, Senpai, but I really wanted to be the first…” Nitori trailed off.

 _The first what? The first annoyance of the day_? Because if Nitori was trying to surprise him, he’d have to do something he _didn’t_ already do every single day…

Something flat was laid across Rin’s lap.

“…To wish you happy birthday!” 

“Can I open my eyes now?” Rin sighed.

“Oh sorry. Yes, please go ahead!”

Rin opened his eyes and looked at the tray placed on his lap. It contained a bowl of something soggy floating in milk and a glass of even more milk.

“What is this?” Rin frowned.

“It’s breakfast in bed!” Nitori exclaimed excitedly. “You told me that you really enjoyed breakfast when you lived in Australia, so I looked up what a western-style breakfast is like, and…ta-da!”

Eyes wide with anticipation, he waited for a response from Rin. Unfortunately, Rin’s favorite breakfast overseas actually had been pancakes.

“Nitori, exactly where did you look this up?”

“Youtube! American TV commercials are amazing! ‘Shark Bites- Like a tornado of flavor in your mouth!’” he recited proudly.

Nitori did realise that Australia wasn’t in the US, right? “What do sharks have to do with tornados? Is it an American thing?” Rin asked, poking at an over-saturated corn-puff with his spoon.

“I have no idea, but look- The marshmallows are little sharks!” Nitori reached into the box and pulled out a small blue, blobby shape that could have been made of either sugar or plaster board.

Rin eyed the colorful box. “…Is there a prize inside?”

“Huh?”

“My favorite part of cereal was always the prize in the box.”

Nitori let the marshmallow drop back inside as he studied the box intently, brows furrowed.

“I’ll be right back!” Nitori dashed over to the desk, keeping his back to Rin.

“Do I need to close my eyes again?” Rin was trying to be patient, but this was not how he had planned to spend his birthday weekend. His plan had mostly consisted of lying in bed and brooding about winning against Haru.

“Yes, please!” Nitori squeaked.

Rin could hear the sounds of a pen scratching on paper, followed by a crispy plop as something was dropped into the cereal box.

“Okay! All set!”

Rin reached into the box that was presented to him. To be honest, he had half way expected to see Nitori wearing the box on his head, proclaiming that _he_ was the prize…

His fingers brushed a piece of paper. Pulling it out, he found it was a card with a scribble of a shark eating cereal on the front.

“Open it!” Nitori needlessly instructed.

The card read:

_Dear Matsuoka-senpai,_

_Ever since I started school here, every day for me has been like the prize inside the box. You are a big inspiration to me and I hope we can swim together for a very long time!_

_Happy birthday, Senpai!_

_Your friend,_

_Aiichirou Nitori_

Rin stared at the card. “Nitori…”

“There’s something else in the box!” the other boy was practically about to rocket to the moon fueled by pure excitement.

Rin dug back in and pulled something else out.

“It’s goggles!” Nitori was clearly playing the role of Captain Obvious on his little moon voyage. “I thought that maybe that really cool snapping thing you do could wear out the band, so I got you new ones!”

Rin placed the goggles and card down on the tray and instead picked up the spoon, taking a big bite of cloying sugar blobs and soggy corn bits.

“Thank you, Nitori. You’re right- this is my favorite breakfast that I’ve had in a very long time.” He finished chewing and swallowed, feeling as if he’d rather receive a gold medal for eating that sugary nightmare than for swimming at this point. “Hey, let’s go into town later and I’ll treat you to lunch, to make it even for all this stuff.” He gestured at the tray.

Before the other boy could respond, Rin jammed an even larger spoonful of the soggy stuff into Nitori’s mouth. If it was his birthday, Rin was not about to suffer through that god-awful stuff all by himself.

The end

 


End file.
